Drabbles!
by johnnycake sugar
Summary: Ya know what a drabble is; short story things; so here's lil ones that just popped into my head: Mostly Johnny based. A/N: I changed the rating to be safe.
1. After Church Fire

**(A/N:** I'm havin a HUGE GINORMOUS writers block for my other stories- so I made these lil' drabble things, cause I feel like I have to write something or I'm gona explode... lol that'd be a sight to see... anyway, I had to make Johnny alive and, well, and same with Dally, so that it's different; plus I don't think I could write anything if they weren't A-Okay**)**

**Drabble 1**

**This Drabble Rated: T  
-just to be safe, 'cause I'm no good at writing-**

**Genre: Friendship (:**

**REUNION**

In the hospital, the three heroes sat, waiting for the two other Curtis brothers to show up. Because, who else would come for Dally or Johnny? Certainly not their folks... In Dally's rage of the stunt the two younger greasers pulled off, he started yelling- mainly at Johnny. We know it was only because he was worried about Johnny and didn't know how to express that, but Johnny sure didn't. He sounded so much like Johnny's parents with the cursing and all, and before Johnny knew it, he blew up in Dallas's face. (Surprising both of them- and Ponyboy who was watching, mouth agate)

Of course, Dally was taken quite off guard by this and left with a huff in each breath, fists clenched in anger, stomping out the exit. After Ponyboy noticed the shocked look on Johnny's face, Pony tried talking to him to calm him down. His breath was coming out pretty shakily. Johnny was so close to tears, that he couldn't say a damn thing, or else he'd erupt in a crying state, and bawl the rest of the night.

The door opened with a slight squeak of the hinges, and the two boys looked up- "SODA!" Pony shouted in excitement, jumping into his brother's hug. Johnny looked up to see Darry tearing up, and Pony ran to him and grasped him in a big hug, that'd squeeze the daylights out of any one except Darry. Johnny made no motion, and no sound, he just went back to watching his shoes thinking how badly he messed up by yelling at Dally for the second time that week. **(A/N:** Technically, the first time was at the movies and he didn't actually yell; but he still stood up to Dally, and that's what I mean by that**)**

Johnny heard Darry whimper to Pony, "I thought we lost you... like we did Mom and Dad..." and the three happy brothers having a group hug with each other, as if their lives depended on it.

Johnny rested his head on his hands- leaning on his knees; so close to tears his eyes felt ready to explode. Only to be taken back by Soda exclaiming, "Johnnycake!" and throwing his arms around the frail body, lifting him from the chair at the same time.

"Soda..." Johnny croaked, wrapping his arms around his buddy.

Darry joined in squeezing the life out of Johnny, as did Pony as he realized how lucky they were that they were all okay.  
After the little reunion, they got to the car, it was dark, but Johnny loved the dark anyway- he could see perfectly in it as well... but he stared out the window, with a few stray tears slipping down his tanned, bruised cheeks. Soda realized this, watching through the rear-view mirror.

"Johnny, whatsa' matter?" Soda asked, and his response was a choked-out whisper,

"D-Dally h-h-hates me"

Soda patted Johnny's knee and said, "No, he just don't know what he's doin sometimes- he don't know howta' express that he's worried"

Johnny choked out louder, "He s-screamed at me! J-just like my folks! He wanted to h-hit me! I know it!" then brought his knees to his chest, trying to suck it up. Soda rubbed his leg,

"It's ok... Dally didn't mean it. I mean, glory, he loves you. Not like he'd admit it out loud... but he does. Don't worry about it..." Soda sounded really convincing to Johnny. But, Johnny wasn't completely sure, and let out a quivering breath.

"Johnnycake, ya' can sleep with me tonight, ok?" Darry said soothingly, knowing he'd be up all night fighting tears back about it. He deserves at LEAST a bed... even if he has to share it with big ol' Darry.

"O-ok-k..." Johnny said quietly and sheepishly.

"Really, don't worry about it... he'll come back and act like nuttin' happened... you know that's how Dall is, I mean, shoot, Johnny, you know him the best." Pony said with a genuine smile on his face.

"I-I guess y'all are right..." Johnny said, smiling on the inside, thinking about it.

--

**Yay! Drabble thingy one is done! (haha, that rhymed)**

**I'm kinda pissed off my dad. He's trying to read these things and thinks I got no idea (aka. he probably thinks I'm stupid...) so I'm not sure where these stories are going now... but continue to R&R (:**

**-Special thanks to **

**_+Snowflake Springs_**

**_+ lisa freak-girl_**

**Because you're reviews are really nice even if my stories are like crap and make me wana bake you a cake or something! hehe**


	2. Johnny meets Curtis's

**(A/N:** Sorry, I don't know what age they exactly all met, and I don't own any outsiders stuff, so I don't know the exact ages of them! So correct me if the age differences are wrong**)**

**Drabble 2**

**This Drabble Rated: T  
-again, to be safe & for mentioning child abuse-**

**Genre: Friendship/Family**

**Character Ages:**

**Ponyboy- 6 yrs  
****Johnny- 8 yrs****  
Sodapop-8 (and a half) yrs  
****Steve-9 yrs**

**Johnny meets the Curtis's**

"Geeze, don't you talk?" Steve asked, getting annoyed, and about to throw a temper-tantrum.

A simple nod of the head was the answer.

"Don't think he does, Steve" The young Soda said.

"Guys! Leave Johnny alone! He's my newest bestest friend!" The little Ponyboy said to the young Steve; and making the young Johnny smile a little, in just the corner of his mouth. **(A/N:** Sorry for the use of "the young--name here--" thing. But you get the idea, I hope?**)**

"Okay, ok..." Soda replied, raising his hands in mock-surrender.

"That's my brother Sodapop and Steve!" Ponyboy exclaimed happily.

"Hi..." Johnny said, barely over a whisper.

"He lives down the street!" Pony said, as if it were the most exciting thing.

"Ain't that nice... we never get new neighbors around here!" Soda said happily, smiling like crazy.

"Yeah... I'll say..." Steve mumbled, then followed Soda to the swing set.

"C'mon, Johnny! Lets go on the jungle gym!" Pony shouted.

Johnny didn't reply, but followed him to it. They climbed up on it, then hung upside-down from the top bars.

"Where did you get that?" Pony said, pointing to the large bruise that was now showing on the upside-down boy's stomach. (Which was showing because of the whole upside-down thing, making his shirt go up on him.)

"Oh... I... fell... that's all..." he said quietly, pausing in between words and getting down, then swiftly pulling his shirt down, and his jacket tighter around him.

"Oh... does it hurt?"

"Not anymore..." Johnny said quietly.

"C'mon! Lets go to my house! My mommy and daddy will wanna' meet you!" Pony yelled happily, pulling the older boy by the sleeve across the street.

"A-are your parents n-nice?" Johnny asked, nearly wide-eyed.

"Yeah, they're the best! What about yours?" Pony asked smiling, and tipping his head a bit to the side as he did.

Johnny gulped and looked at the ground.

"Are they?" Pony asked again, his smile turning into a cute little frown.

"They're... um..." Johnny stumbled on his words.

"You do have parents, right?" Pony asked quietly, as if talking to a scared puppy, with his mouth parted ever so slightly after he finished the question.

"Yeah... but... they're..." Johnny didn't finish. "C'mon, lets just go see your parents!" Johnny said, as excitedly as he could.

"Okay! And then you can meet my oldest brother, Darry! He's REALLY big and strong!" Pony chirped. **(A/N:** I love how easily the young mind can be captivated!**)**

Johnny smiled at him, and mostly himself for not letting his secret get out- of course, Pony was Johnny's first friend, therefore it wasn't considered a secret till just then. He didn't want others to know that his parents beat him and yell at him for no reason. That'd be kinda' awkward...

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm hoooomme!" Pony's voice squeaked through the house.

"In the kitchen! Making dinner, sweetheart!" Pony's mother replied in a sing-song voice.

"Hey! Pony!" His father called, lifting him up, making the boy giggle, "Daddy, stop!"

"Who's this, Ponyboy?" his mother asked from the doorway of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.

"That's Johnny! Johnny, this is my mommy an' daddy!" Pony introduced them loudly and happily.

"Hi Johnny, are you new here?" Pony's mother asked sweetly and smiling.

Johnny nodded his head, smiling a teensy bit back to seem polite.

"Niceta' meet you Johnny" Pony's father said holding out his hand, which Johnny shook greatfully.

"Johnny is... Johnny, is..." Pony started, talking so fast he had to break in between words at one point. "Johnny is eight years old! He's- He's as old as Sodapop!" Pony exclaimed like all little kids tend to do.

"Pretty strong for a kid your age!" Mr. Curtis said smiling.

"He doesn't talk much, though. But he's really fun!"

"That's great Pony" Mrs. Curtis said, still smiling.

"Can he stay for dinner today, mommy? Pleeeaaase?" Pony asked pouting a little.

"Of course... just have him call his parents to see if it's ok"

"M-my parents w-won't mind" Johnny said innocently.

"What if they already made dinner for you, sweetie?" Mrs. Curtis suggested.

Johnny looked at the floor and said quietly, "They never made dinner for me before... I got to get stuff myself and then get out..."

"What do you mean by that, Johnny?" Mr. Curtis said, crouching down so he could lift Johnny's chin and look him in the eyes.

"They don't want me... they trow me out of the house and tell me to never come back. A-and my pa' beats me every day... I used to stay at the park over night where I used to live... so they won't care if I eat over here." **(A/N:** I know it says 'trow' I used that because little kids don't talk perfectly, hehe**)**

"Oh my..." Mrs. Curtis said.

"J-Johnny... wh-why?... wait. So... your parents gived you that bruise?" Pony asked, then hugged Johnny as he nodded and took a sharp little breath.

"Well, of course, I don't want you to go near them if they're going to treat you that badly. And of course you can have dinner with us" Mrs. Curtis said worriedly, yet happily about the 'dinner' part.

"Can I see this bruise, Johnny?" Mr. Curtis asked.

Johnny slowly nodded and lifted his shirt ever so slightly, just so they could get a look at the purplish-blue bruise that took up half of the poor boy's skinny stomach.

"Johnny, our door will _always_ be open. Ok? Even if it's the middle of the night, I want you to come here, okay? Just because we just met, doesn't mean that we don't care about your well-being. So if you get hurt or need a place to stay for the night, just come here"

"O-okay." Johnny said then fake-smiled. "Thanks... Pony was right, you are actually nice"

--

**Drabble two is done! haha! (:**

**...it's not exciting or good, but I felt like writting something; so I did!**

**A/N: LISTEN UP! If you have any ideas for another drabble, any at all! It can be stupid, gay, well thought out, bad thought out, funny, scary, pointless, fluffy, drug-enduced or an idea that popped in your head while you were sugar high... or any other discribing-word. Just send me your ideas of what ya' wana see in here!**

**Remember: I'm not picky and I don't mind what your idea's are! I don't judge!  
-****And ideas can be rated ANYTHING. K-M  
-And I WILL give you credit for the idea, just so you know (:**

**--Oh, and anything can happen. I mean it can be about flying spaghetti, or maybe 2 people who seem least likely to fall in love do, or maybe Two-Bit carries the TV around waiting for a burrito or something... **

**glory- there's an idea of what I'm like when I'm sugar high on a now-somehow-empty-stomach... :)**


	3. Dallas has feelings?

**(A/N: **_Sucky, I know, sorry_. And impossible to happen if ya' ask me, but that's one reason I did it anyways! Also, this one is a true drabble; shorter than the others so far. AND I kinda' lost my sophisticated vocabulary in this one... haha I'm fighting off sugar rushes at the moment! Enjoy this crappy shortish chapter**)**

**Drabble 3**

**This Drabble- Rated M  
-for cursing and 'certain thoughts' and mentionings-**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Character Ages: Same as in book/movie**

* * *

Who would've thought? The toughest hood in Tulsa, with a mile long record at the station, couldn't keep his eyes off a certain greaser. What he thought was the worst part, was the _actual _point that he couldn't take his eyes off him.

His award-winning smile, his dazzling brown eyes, the irresistible way he laughs, his movie-star good looks; Everything.

"That's what it is. Attraction. His looks, that's it. Even if he is a fucking guy... I don't like him, it's just my mind playin' a damn trick." Dallas thought viciously to himself. If it's one thing Dallas Winston can't stand, it's falling for somebody. And having this _somebody_ as a part of the gang, _and_ them being a guy, only makes it ten times worse.

Dally tried to keep thoughts of the other teen out of his mind. Although, dreams and glances can work to his disadvantage. He couldn't help but to stare at him, but if he even glanced in his direction, images from past dreams would make their way into his mind. No matter how hard he tried not to.

_'That form trapped underneath me; those beautiful eyes locked to mine as I inhale the rich aroma of him as I leave love marks along that sexy body... DAMMIT. STOP THINKING ABOUT IT.' _Dallas thought for about the millionth time.

"If you don't think about him then maybe you won't like him anymore..." He told himself. I mean, like Dallas would really _want_ to think of any his friends in that manner...

Of course, Dally took out his confusion and frustration out on others; Not wanting to talk about 'feelings' or anything sissy like that. He started getting into fights more, drinking more and trying to stay the fuck away from the Curtis's. Which meant, he couldn't stay there overnight anymore.

"God damned world. Why can't it be fucking simple?" Dally complained to the wall of Buck's room as he punched the wall- which he was staying at for the third night in a row, successfully dodging any sight of Soda. But yet to rid his mind of the sexual images his mind kept producing... how Soda touched him, how he would gasp, those lips...

"FUCK!" Dallas kept shouting out loud, but directed towards his mind, cursing it out for every possible reason he could think of. For liking another guy, for being this confused, for liking _Sodapop 'Fucking Pretty Boy' Curtis _of any one.

After a week of hiding from the Curtis's- ok, not THE Curtis', just Soda, he finally let his mind crack. After several more dreams that left him panting, erected or in a state of sheer happiness, (mind you, this is Dallas Winston; so being happy for more than a single fucking second IS a big deal.) he gave up on fighting it.

He finally let his mind tell him that he actually _liked _a guy. That he wouldn't _mind_ getting into bed with him. That he _wouldn't_ mind holding him and kissing him. Fuck, he wanted to screw the younger teen's brain out. This left Dally confused for some time, and left him to stray away from the gang more than he usually did.

Dallas Winston loved Sodapop Curtis. There was no more denying it.

**Special thanks to **

**lisa freak-girl**

**I love your nice reviews, they make me happy! (and I was very happy to begin with because I put too much sugar in my coffee, that I'm still drinking, and I'm still high-on-sugar! hehe)**


	4. You're father, Um

**

* * *

**

(A/N:

Sorry it's taking so long for my other story. So I made this little one up while I try to rid myself of my writer's block. See! I DIDN'T forget all of you awesome readers and reviewers!**)**

**Drabble 4**

**This Drabble- Rated M  
-for cursing and mentionings of rape-**

**Genre: General**

**Character Ages: Same as book/movie**

**Sorry if Johnny is a _bit_ out of character. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

"Dallas! Please don't be mad!" Johnny cried. It was late at night- the sky was a dark cerulean color. For one reason or another- Johnny was at the lot after being told specifically not to. There was supposed to be a horrible storm; A hurricane most likely. Another thing was that Johnny was a bit more banged up than usual.

His skin looked like it had been skinned on a small portion of his upper leg; Well, right above his knee, about the size of a baseball. There were very large, deep and long scratches and bleeding gashes and belt marks littering his tanned flesh.

They weren't even just on his back and face- nor just his limbs. They were everywhere. E-V-E-R-Y-W-H-E-R-E. Not to mention he was very upset, scared again _and_ thinking of suicide again. His father had done unthinkable things to him several times before. But it seemed that Dallas was the first to catch on.

Dallas had figured it out by the way the marks were and how they got worse as you traveled further down his skinny form. It wasn't too unusual either. Johnny either made everyone jealous, or made them want to be a possessive lover. It was pretty much a 50-50 percent chance of it too.

It was because his amazing looks. He's fucking adorable, there's no possible way to say he's not. It's _impossible_ to say... if you actually mean it.

Well anyway, Dallas was yelling at Johnny for- first off, for going to the lot in the rain while he was terribly hurt and upset when SPECIFICALLY being told not to previously. And second of all, which was more of a reason, was because Johnny hadn't _told_ anyone that his _father_ had repeatedly _raped _him.

"How could you have thought you could keep this a fucking secret!?" Dallas roared furiously.

"Dall-" Johnny started to whimper, his eyes pouring tears, visible even in the pouring rain.

"You don't use your fucking head! You coulda' at least went to fucking Darry to have him check you over or some shit like that! You've got to use your fucking head. You shoulda' told _me_! And all this shit about you're gona kill yourself and it's all because you're too scared to tell anyone. You've gotta' use your fucking head." Dallas screamed; his eyes blazing, while shoving him to the Curtis's house angrily.

"DALLAS. STOP SCREAMING AT ME. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!" Johnny burst out, still crying uncontrollably.

"NO ONE, TELLS ME WHAT TO DO." He retorted angrily and shoved him so he slammed into the Curtis's door. "You should quit that fucking shit act _right_ now." Dallas hissed, then unconsciously punched him square across the cheek; which was already bleeding from a bruised gash might I add.

And to add to it, Johnny had wound up on the ground, knocked out, at the door. After that punch, Dallas had realized what he had done. At that moment, he decided that he'd have to control his anger a bit better. _And_ decided it wouldn't be best when someone opened the door to say, "Oh, I just punched out Johnny here. So let me stay for the next week until the storm dies down; Savvy?"

So, he frantically and worriedly lifted Johnny up; holding him bridal style- just before Darry answered the door; yawning and looking awfully pissed. Which soon passed as he saw an unconscious Johnny in Dallas's arms.

"What the hell happened this time!?" Darry asked concerned, and pulling the two into the house.

"His fucking god damned father! What do you fucking think happened!? Then he stayed in the fucking lot; AND here's a shocker, he never told us that his father doesn't just fucking beat the tar out of him. He fucks the kid's brain out too!" Dallas nearly screamed out of worry.

"Dallas. You're going to wake up Soda and Pony. Calm. Down." Darry said, nearly pushing him into the chair; Which was claimed as Darry's, and nobody else would dare to sit there. Darry sighed and shook his head.

"Okay. What did his father do again?" Darry asked; almost sounding worried. But trying not to.

"He fucking raped him. _And_ he's done it before." Dallas said as calmly and quietly as he could- but he _was_ grinding his teeth together.

Darry took several deep breaths. Then he looked over at Johnny; Helpless, hurt and broken Johnny. All he could feel was sorrow and sadness- looking over him like that, thinking 'How the hell could he do that to him...' Then nothing but pure hatred toward the man.

"Okay..." Darry sighed. "I'm... uh, gona go get some towels so he can lay him down on the couch; Then we'll fix him up. All I want you to do for now is be quiet and hold him till I get back." Darry said quietly, shocked at the information that was kept secret for so long.

Dally rolled his eyes a bit, but nonetheless, did as he was told. Dallas internally yelled at himself for acting so involuntary toward Johnny. He loves Johnny more than anything else. But something like this was just too much. He was ready to physically beat the shit out of himself. _'It's only a matter of time before the kid is afraid of me too...' h_e thought to himself.

_'How can I live with myself?' _Was all he could think.

* * *

-Special thanks to**Razzling Roses** for the nice review (:

* * *


	5. Dallas and Johnny

**

* * *

**

(A/N

: Sorry it's taking so long for my other story! I just made this while I was sick, so please excuse any crappy-ness... haha I'm kinda dizzy... Sorry, but I was in the mood for writing something like this!**)**

**Drabble 4**

**This Drabble- Rated T  
-**for swear words**.** &revolves around boy/boy love**-**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Character Ages: N/A.** same as in book, or older, doesn't matter so much.

**Sorry if anyone is a _bit_ out of character. But it's MY drabble! SO DEAL WITH IT! XD  
****Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

**(Johnny's POV)**

"Hmmmm..." I mumbled as I felt movement beside me, before two arms re-coiled themselves around me, and a pair of warm ruby lips brushed against my neck, sending chills down my spine.

"What time is it..." I asked, in a small whisper, trying not to break the near angelic quietness that overtook the room.

"Mmmm... who cares..." I heard the voice rasp out near my ear, before nipping it gently. I smiled to myself, keeping my eyes closed.

"You know too much about this kind of thing for a so-called-innocent sixteen-year-old..." He chuckled, before kissing my neck and shoulder.

"Shut up..." I said jokingly, smiling and turning towards him, opening my eyes.

"Hey, gorgeous..." He said, propping himself up on his elbow, letting the blanket slide off his chest, revealing his toned and scarred skin.

"Hey big guy..." I said before wrapping my arms around his waist. "It's too early to get up..." I whined.

"Hmmm... I know." He said lazily before putting his arms around me and pulling me ontop of him, before lying down again. His bare skin against mine felt warm in comparison to the blanket...

"It's eleven o'clock..." He said tiredly, before resting his head back down onto the pillows.

"You don't have to be anywhere..." I inquired, before resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes again. He chuckled and whispered,

"No, I don't..." and his hands ran up and down my back. I sighed as he said,

"Glory, it's a little more chilly then I remembered last night..."

"You left the window open, stupid..." I said before running my hands up to his shoulders, so my arms rested around his neck.

"It ain't that nice to call _me_ stupid. Never know what I'll do to you for that..." He said as if it were a threat.

"But you know I'm joking..." I pointed out, but then said more quietly and sorta' sadly, "Ya' wouldn't hurt me, or get anyone on me, would you?"

"No, no, no... I wouldn't do that..." He said, then kissed my forehead.

_'BANG BANG BANG-' _Screamed heavy fists, on the other side of the door, before it was forced open; the broken lock breaking even more.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Dallas nearly shouted.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you were both up." He snarled, in a laugh.

"God... Randle, I swear... next time you ruin the fucking mood I'm gona beat yer' fucking empty head in!"

"Oh, and Pony wanted to see Johnny or something... but he didn't want to 'barge in' on you two..." Steve said, with a wide, evil smile on his lips.

"Who would actually _want_ to see me?" I said, then rested my head back on Dally's chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

"Okay. Get out of here. When you make Johnny sad, that's when I threaten to actually get OUT of bed."

"Ewwww I'm leaving. It's not like I wana see what's left from you making love to-"

"THAT'S IT!" Dallas shouted. I could hear the rage growing in his voice. Oh, why did Steve have to run in on us? Even the first day he found us together... the only reason he kept his trap shut was because Dallas had threatened his life. And the fact that I saw his dreamy stares in the direction of my best friend, and his so called "kid brother"...

So with that, Steve slammed the door closed behind him, and ran like the devil was after him.

"Get's him every time..." Dallas said, proud that he knew how to rid of unwanted intruders.

"Ughhh... well, we better get up now, before the rest of the gang runs in here and finds us..." I pointed out, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, okay... let's get up..." He said, and got sat up, taking me with him, then stretching like a cat.

"I wish we didn't have to hide this shit..." Dallas mumbled.

"S-so this is all my fault, ain't it? I mean... I shouldn't-" I started. Yeah, I could tell that he was tired of me always saying that. He rolled his eyes, and just said.

"No." Then he lifted my chin with his slender fingers, so I could look up at his sparkling pools of frozen-pond eyes. '_Wow, I guess I'm a little more gushy than I remembered'_. And he closed the small gap of empty space that seperated our lips. When we parted, he whispered,

"It's my fault too..."

Then... the end. It always ends. Just like that. Steve usually wakes us up if we're together that particular night and ruins the morning. Well, for me. I could never tell with Dallas... I... I'm not even sure if he likes me like that...  
But then again, why would he have spent all those nights with me? Even cuddling... Dallas just doesn't snuggle up to _anyone,_ right? Right.

* * *

Thanks to...

**+KaL KeY- for your nice review and future chapter ideas (:**


	6. Halloween, pt1

**

* * *

**

**(A/N**: Sorry I've been so busy lately! Aaaand this was SUPPOSED to be up on Halloween... but that just didn't happen...*tear* &Sorry it's kinda longish for a drabble :\**)**

**Drabble 6**

**This Drabble- Rated T  
- revolves around boy/boy love-  
****-There's no real 'swear' words... but there are words like "Damn" and "Hell"...  
which, I don't classify as swear words by a long shot.**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Character Ages: N/A. same as in book**

**Sorry if anyone is a _bit_ out of character. Or if I went a bit crazy with certain punctuations...  
****But it's MY drabble! SO [again] DEAL WITH IT! XD  
Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**

* * *

**

**(Pony's POV)**

Okay, so I could say that I was pretty psyched that it was Halloween. I don't like to admit it, though. It makes me feel like a little kid... and I hate that. Especially the way the gang would treat me. And if I sounded excited for it to be a "kid's" holiday, they'd never let me live it down.

Three people I know could probably get away with it... Soda, Two-Bit... and Johnny if he actually talked enough to sound thrilled about getting candy... but then again, I don't think he really likes it, because you never know who's gonna come out of the next door you knock on. So, I really don't blame him.

Candy is like Sodapop's drug... or substitute for smoking; since he doesn't do that. And Two-Bit acts like the youngest in the gang all the time, so I could see him getting away with that... he was actually jumping up and down in the living room, telling us all about his costume... a vampire, by the way. Which is pretty common. You really only need a cape of some sort, and some fake fangs you can get at almost any store around Halloween... And make-up.

Usually we don't do much... Dallas always takes Johnny off somewhere. Which, knowing Dallas, is Buck's place for some party. Soda and Two-Bit end up dragging me and Steve all around. One year Steve stayed home though... but that's besides the point. And Darry would just hang out at the house and give candy to trick-or-treat'ers.

But this year, I haven't gotten a word out of Johnny- and I'm not going to ask Dallas. 'Cause that's just not so smart. I haven't seen Dallas in a couple of days... maybe he got locked up in the cooler again... who knows?

Anywho, Two-Bit, as promised, came over in a dashing vampire costume. Well, for a homemade one, it was pretty damn good.

_'I wonder if he borrowed his mother's makeup...'_ I though to myself, stifling a laugh.

Steve somehow ended up at Sodapop's hand... And by that I mean, he showed up to the house with no costume, so Soda snatched him away into our room and put something ridiculous on him. Somehow, Soda managed to put a socy looking shirt on him. _And I'll never understand how he got that..._

Dallas hadn't showed up... because if he had, he would've taken Johnny with him somewhere; and since it was getting pretty late, I figured he wasn't going to show up any time soon.

Poor Johnnycake was just sitting on the couch, eyes tracing the floor...

I wasn't sure if I was the only one to notice or not; but he look awfully sad. I took it to assumption that he and Dally got into a little argument.

"We're going now, Darry!" Soda exclaimed, dragging a grumbling Steve by the arm in the direction of the door.

"Okay, guys. Don't get back way too late, and don't get hit by a car. Call me if there's any trouble." Darry said the usual thing.

"Soda, I'm gona stay with Johnny tonight, kay?" I asked.

"Sure, kiddo! See y'all later!" They chirped, whirling around, and bounding out of the house.

"Hey Johnny" I greeted, sitting next to him.

"Hey" He said in a barely audible voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting right to the point. For a moment, he didn't respond; and just when I was about to ask again;

"Dall and me jus' got into a fight. He's real pissed at me I think." He sounded really sad... and he had those puppy dog eyes when he looked at me.

"Well... don't sweat it. Ya' know Dall is just hot-headed a lot of the time. He don't mean anything by it." I stated. I loved, and hated, his puppy dog eyes. I loved them because they're adorable... and I hated them because he wears them when he's sad.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon, let's say we take a walk... maybe hit a few houses we actually know-" I said, smiling at him as his eyes met mine.

"Sure..." He mumbled; then pressed his lips together for a second. We got up and headed out- no costumes, no where actually headed, and no one but us. Perfect.

It was pretty quiet for a while... strike that. It was almost deathly quiet for a while. 'Till I decided for something to say.

"You wana' tell me what happened?" I know that's not the smartest question to ask... but I had a different question in my mind... I just couldn't force my mouth to form the words. He took a big sigh.

"Well... ya' could say I really started the whole thing." He began. "He brought me to Buck's a few days ago... and I don't know why either" he chuckled a bit-

"Well... he just left me all by my 'lonesome, an' he was just messin' around with all them slutty girls... and... well, I just kinda' felt down after that. He didn't go look fer' me, or even call my name... hell, he didn't even look in my direction!" He told me; his voice cracking a bit. I could tell that he was trying hard not to cry...

"So, I finally went over to 'im to tell him I was gona leave. Ya' know, I don't think he'd mind, considerin' he was ignorin' me and all." He stopped for a minute and bit his lip... _he's so cute when he's like this..._

"And... well, let's just say I ended up breaking up his little 'girlfriend' and him... and he yelled at me... then I left..." He rushed the whole last sentence, and turned away from me, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Normally, Johnny wouldn't care if anyone yelled at him. Hell, you've probably heard his parents!

But it's different with Dallas. Johnny always looked up to him, and always did what he told him... always trying to keep his tuff look in front of him. Naturally, he'd be upset if he yelled at him. And it's _Dallas _we're talking about. Getting yelled at by Dallas is probably damn harsh. Not to mention he'd probably almost bashed Johnny's head in. _I still wonder if Dal has anger issues..._

Well... Johnny just looked so cute and vulnerable there... watching his feet like that...

"Johnny..." I started, and put my arm around him. He flinched at first; but after a second he adjusted to the feeling of being touched, and sort of leaned in to me.

"Oh, Blast it, Johnny..." I said; catching him off guard- for he jumped. There was no one on this street... and hell, yeah I was happy about that!

I wrapped my other arm around him as well, and brought him closer. He gasped at the sudden movement, and I smashed our lips together. **(A/N:** hehe I'll bet a few of you had no idea that was coming...**)**

For a bit, I haven't even realized what I was doing. I was _kissing _him! Truthfully... the only time that happened was in my dreams...

And, I was so close to just letting him go and running down the street to escape the embarrassment... until he kissed me back. Yeah, I said it. _He kissed me back._

As we broke apart, I kept my arms around him... our eyes locked; trying to find our breaths.

"You don't need someone like Dallas..." I said suddenly, then pulled him into a hug; my chin resting on his shoulder. I thought he was in too much shock at first, but he hugged me back and whispered,

"I don't if I have someone like you..."

Next thing I knew... we were broken apart from our hug. And, hopefully that's all they'd seen. _A sweet, little, innocent hug. Nothing more..._

But by that dangerous tone... I figured maybe a little more happened between Johnny and Dallas than he led on...

* * *

DUN, DUN DUNNN! **giggles**

**Yes, well, I could've left it all 'mushy' and fluffy at the ending with Johnny's sappy saying... buuuuuuuuuuut, I didn't feel like it! (:**

**This will most likely be a two-shot... possibly a three-shot... I'll figure it out when I get there (;**

**At first, it wasn't going to have anything to do with Halloween; but I needed a good reason for everyone [except Darry] to get out of the house. And Halloween passed a few days ago, and I really wanted to do one for Halloween... but never got the chance! D: **

**Anywho... leave a nice little review so I can put you with my fave reviewers listy thingy :D  
**which goes below this once someone reviews, k,pz,thnx**


End file.
